


Silent Thoughts

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, M/M, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-13
Updated: 1999-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Silent Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

SILENT THOUGHTS

 

****

Disclaimer: This piece of poetry has been written solely for the entertainment of the readers (and its author). No infringement upon copyrights has been intended.

 

SILENT THOUGHTS

by Renny Ramos

I look at your face, broken up in pain.

For once I have nothing to say.

If there were words to end your grief,

I would say them to you a thousand times

Until your heart forgets.

But wounds are deep

For one whose love is lost forever.

Words, stories, reason - 

these mean nothing.

So I keep silent.

I watch you 

until it hurts too much to look

and I have to turn away.

 

__

E-mail the author:


End file.
